Recuperando nuestro amor
by pollo's
Summary: no soy muy bna cn los summarys pero dejen reviews.... plzzz
1. Introducción La carta

LA CARTA

_Querido Draco:_

_Te quiero mucho, desde ese día en 6° cuando nos encontramos en el lago, pero desde hace un tiempo, me empecé a dar cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_Los momentos que pasé contigo fueron geniales. Ese lado que ocultaste en el colegio y que solo me lo mostraste a mi, fue lo que hizo que me gustaras tanto. Tu sensibilidad, tu humor, tu cariño cuando lo necesité, tu miedo a que las cosas salieran mal, en fin, tu lado de ángel._

_También debo decir que tu lado de diablo me cautivo, convirtiéndote en una persona sexy, romántica y apasionada._

_Tú sabías que mi corazón desde pequeña pertenecía a otra persona, pero igual luchaste por mi amor, y por la reacción de tus padres ante mí. Te admiro mucho por esa perseverancia. Logré, como tú querías, olvidarme de esa otra persona, pero hace un tiempo a tras vino para hablar conmigo. Me dijo que me amaba, y que desde el día que salimos del colegio, nunca dejó de pensar en mí. Sabía que yo te amaba, pero me dijo que no podría dormir tranquilo si no me lo decía. Yo quede muda ante tal declaración. Trate de olvidarme de esa visita, porque tal cual como lo había dicho, yo te amaba, pero todas las noches soñaba con los años de amistad que mantuve con esa persona y también soñaba con esa visita. Entenderás que yo estaba muy confundida, entonces decidí ir con una persona en la que confiaba demasiado y que era lo suficientemente amiga mía como para que me ayudara: TU HERMANA._

_Ella me hizo ver que en realidad yo siempre amé en el fondo de mi corazón a él, pero que a ti te quería mucho. Al pasar tanto tiempo contigo fui olvidándome de mi amigo, pero que igual lo seguía amando sin que yo lo supiera, pero con su visita hizo que los sentimientos que tenia hacia él volvieran a nacer. Me di cuenta que mi corazón en verdad pertenecía a él, pero que igual te quiero._

_Por eso decidí irme de aquí, aunque nos duela a los dos, pero es lo mejor, porque si sigo contigo me haré daño a mí y de paso saldrás herido tú. _

_No quiero que nada de eso pase, así que esta carta es par decirte que mi corazón pertenece a Ron Weasley, la persona que tú sabías que amaba, y también para decirte adiós_

_No me busques por favor, ni tampoco a Ron. Hazlo por mí si me amas._

_Te quiere todavía_

_Hermione_


	2. Capitulo 2 Como pudiste!

COMO PUDISTE!!!!

Después de leer esta carta, Draco quedó con un revoltijo de sentimientos: dolor, odio, orgullo, resentimiento, pena, etc.

No podía creer que la mujer que amaba lo había dejado por el pobretón Weasley.

¿Cómo podía preferir a ESE que a él, Draco Malfoy?

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, destrozado por dentro.

Prendió un cigarrillo y se paso una mano por el pelo despeinándose y dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su frente.

No podía entender sus razones. Él siempre le daba lo que quiso.

Recordaba como se veía en el andén cuando comenzaba el 6° año, se notaba que había puesto mucho esfuerzo en su nuevo look, ya que se veía magnífica.

Flash back

_Llegó con una mini de jeans deshilachada en la orilla inferior, converse de caña alta color negro, una polera con tiritas color blanca, un cinturón del cual caían algunas cadenas, un anillo en el dedo del medio de la mano derecha y otro en el dedo pulgar de la misma mano, en la mano izquierda traía un anillo en el dedo índice y en la muñeca una pulsera plateada (como una cadena), en el cuello tenía una cadena plateada que tenía puntitos de color negro, las uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo oscurísimo, su cabello estaba negro azabache con algunos mechones rojos, estaba completamente liso y escalonado, tenía un pequeño punto en la nariz plateado, un aro en la parte superior de la oreja derecha y 3 más en la oreja izquierda._

_Traía puesto encima de toso eso un polerón negro con líneas rojas en las mangas muy entallado en el elástico de la parte inferior._

_- si que está buena la sangre sucia- comentó Zabinni a su amigo Draco._

_- mmm- fue lo único que atino a decir Draco_

__ Fin flash back

- PORQUE ME HACES ESTO HERMIONE!!!!!!!- estalló Draco tirando lejos una figurita que había en la mesa junto al sillón.

Se acercó hacía el ventanal que estaba frente al sillón, y miro como el sol se ponía en el mar.

- TU SABES QUE TE AMO!!!! COMO PUDISTE!!!!!!!!- Draco golpeó con el puño el ventanal.

Además no podía entender como su hermana, su propia hermana había ayudado a Hermione a tomar semejante decisión.

Iría a buscarla, no importaba lo que la carta dijera, iría a buscarla, pero no antes de matar a ese pobretón.

Tomando su chaqueta del perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta abrió la puerta para irse.

- Esto... Hermione... esto, lo hago por ti- dijo Draco jadeando- por nuestro amor.


	3. Capitulo 3: Desde el principio: El cambi...

DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

EL CAMBIO

Hermione estaba cansada de como era, de que todos pensaran que era una perna responsable que siempre seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Estaba cansada de mostrar lo que su madre quería que ella fuera. Ella era en verdad otra persona.

Se había dejado manipular por su madre todos esos años, porque era todavía una niña, y porque ella era su madre, pero ese año había decidido que su madre ya no la podría manipular, ya casi tenia 16 y no iba a soportar que su mamá le controlara la vida.

Tomando un poco del dinero que todos los meses su abuela materna Pith le mandaba, se fue a "Distenth", el centro comercial que ella adoraba. Quería ser una nueva Hermione, pero no sabía por donde comenzar, así que decidió llamar a su mejor amiga, Smyt Jonsdy.

- Valla Chuk, por fin te decidiste- le celebró Smyt a Hermione cuando se encontró con ella en un café.

- Yeap Smy, me di cuenta que no tengo edad para que mi madre me controle. Ya no quiero ser la misma perna sin ningún estilo que todos conocen en Hogwarts. Quiero cambiar, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

- Bueno, debo admitir que te ganaste la lotería llamándome- presumió un poco Smy- jajaja, nooo, solo era broma

- Ya lo creo, por un momento pensé "que rayos hace Smy presumiendo"

- Bueno Chuk, por que quieres empezar: ropa, cabello, accesorios- le preguntó Smy mientras pagaba el café.

- Heeeemmm... creo que por el cabello- decidió Hermione.

- Buena elección- sentenció Smy- Tendremos que ir entonces a _Styles_.

Tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron hacia un local decorado con puras fotos de diferentes famosos que se habían peinado en aquel lugar.

- Hola Bárbara!- saldaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Chicas!- saludo Bárbara- que bueno tenerlas por aquí...Smy, vienes por un nuevo corte?

- mmm, nop, esta vez no.... es Chuk la que necesita un nuevo corte....pero pensándolo bien... yo también...

- bueno... Chuk tu conmigo, y tu Smy con Seth.

Bárbara hizo pasar a Hermione hacia un tocador.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se miro al espejo.

Bárbara... quiero verme diferente...

Después de cómo una hora y media Hermione y Smyt salieron de _Styles_. Hermione se veía genial con su nuevo corte. En realidad no era un nuevo corte... era un cambio radical.

Del pelo castaño, un poco ondulado y enmarañado al pelo negro azabache con bizos rojos, liso completamente y escalonado. Se veía genial.

Smyt tenía el pelo rubio y liso, no completamente liso, pero si un poco; siempre lo había traído un poco más debajo de los hombros pero esta vez se lo había cortado hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas y lo tenía bien pegado a la cabeza. Una chasquilla que comenzaba desde el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, cruzaba su frente, terminando en la oreja derecha, completamente escalonado al igual que Hermione. También Smyt se había teñido uno que otro mechón negro, lo que la hacia verse diferente y muy "_cool"_

Luego de _Styles_ se dirigieron a _Fashon's_ para cambiar el estilo de Hermione.

Luego de varias horas salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas en cada mano.

- Valla Herm, si que escondiste tus gustos, pero fue bueno sacarlos a relucir. Si que son buenos...- comentó Smy.

- Gracias, solo quiero verme diferente este año.

- Te vas a ver genial, pero mejor sigamos mañana. Se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Smy mientras veía su reloj-. Mañana a las 11 a.m en el mismo café, ya?

- Vale.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Smyt fueron a comprar accesorios y luego fueron al solarium. Al final del día Hermione era otra.

- Sabes?, el nombre Hermione no me gusta. Preferiría que me dijeran Ariatna- comentó Hermione de repente cuando iban caminando hacia su casa- ese si que es un nombre genial y con estilo.

- O.k Ari- dijo con una sonrisa Smy.


	4. Capitulo 4: El regreso

EL REGRESO

Las semanas pasaron rapidísimas y dieron paso al 1 de septiembre.

- Cuídate Ari y aprovecha tu nuevo TU- le dijo Smy.

- Obvio!, y tu también cuídate. Nos veremos en las vacaciones de navidad- se despidió Ariatna mientras se subía al auto de su padre.

- O antes- gritó Smy cuando el auto ya había partido.

"Antes?" pensó Ariatna camino a la estación.

Cuando llego allá se despidió de sus padres antes de bajarse del auto.

- No quieres que te acompañemos cariño?- preguntó su madre.

- No mamá, gracias, no hace falta- dijo ella dándole un beso a cada uno de sus padres.

Al bajarse de la estación sintió las miradas de todos los chicos que andaban por ahí. "Rayos!", pensó, "Como voy a pasar si me están mirando?, no voy a poder pasar desapercibida". Decidió pasar lo más rápido posible, casi corriendo, por entre los andén, lo cual dio resultado, ya que logró pasar sin ser vista. Pero se volvió a sentir observada estando ya en el andén 9 ¾.

Buscó con la mirada una cabeza negra azabache y otra pelirroja, pero buscando, en vez de encontrar una cabeza pelirroja encontró dos.

- Ron! Ginny!- llamó Ari mientras se dirigía hacia los dueños de aquellas cabelleras.- Harry! Que alegría verlos.

Harry se dio vuelta al oír la voz de su amiga, pero quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su amiga no estaba por ningún lado, y que una chica que no conocía se estaba acercando hacia él y Ron.

- Que pasa... Guau!- fue lo único que atino a decir Ron al darse vuelta y ver a la chica- quien es ella?

- No se, pero me pareció oírla decir nuestros nombres.

- Ron!, te estoy hablando!- le reclamó Ginny a su hermano con un golpe en la cabeza- que les pasa?- preguntó al ver que su hermano y Harry se habían quedado mirando a una hermosa chica que se estaba acercando a ellos- porque miran así a Hermione?

- Y como sabes que es ella?- le preguntó Ron.

- La podría reconocer en cualquier parte- le aclaró- Hola! Hermione!!!- se acercó a ella y la abrazó- parece que la pasaste bien en tus vacaciones. Te ves genial!

- Gracias Ginny, oye? Que les pasa a ellos?- preguntó indicando a Harry y Ron.

- Jajaja, es que no podían creer que eras tú- dijo Ginny.

Ariatna se acercó a donde estaban los chicos y los saludó.

- Ho... ho... hola- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ron.

- Herm te ves genial!- lo felicitó Harry- realmente.

- Gracias Harry, pero preferiría que y no me llamaran Hermione, no me gusta ese nombre- les comunicó- díganme ahora Ariatna.

- Ariatna?- preguntó Ron- porque?

- si, Ariatna, es mi segundo nombre, y, me gusta mucho más que Hermione.

- Chicos, no les parece que mejor que nos subamos al tren y busquemos un compartimiento? El tren está por irse- propuso Ginny.

- Vale- dijo Ariatna, y tomando su baúl subió al vagón que tenía enfrente.

Se pasaron todo el viaje conversando, y Ari les explicó las razones por las que había decidido cambiar su look. Ron permaneció casi todo el viaje callado y mirando por la ventana, y solo hablaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo.

Les pareció raro que Draco Malfoy no los haya ido a molestar en todo el viaje, pero también eso les agradó bastante, como dijo Harry "Este es el primer viaje en el que podemos hablar sin ser interrumpidos".

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Ariatna sintió q alguien la observaba, se dio vuelta y no pudo creer lo que veía. Draco Malfoy, estaba mirándola y hablando con... no, no podía ser. Que tonterías se estaba imaginando, debía ser el cansancio.

Ya en el castillo, Ari se dio cuanta de algo... nadie se había cambiado a uniforme... era raro. "Dumbledore nos explicará después" pensó.

No comió mucho durante el banquete, cosa que hizo notar Ginny.

- Solamente no tengo hambre Ginny- le dijo.

Cuando terminó el banquete Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y carraspeó, inmediatamente el Gran Salón se quedó en silencio.

- Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos a un nuevo año escolar. Espero que este año no tengamos ningún inconveniente, y para evitar eso, les repito que el Bosque Prohibido es área restringida para todo los alumnos- miró fijamente a Harry, Ron y Ari-. También les tengo que dar un anuncio. Este año se integrara una nueva alumna de 6° año a la casa Slytherin. Por favor démosle un caluroso aplauso a la señorita Smyt Malfoy.

La casa de Slytherin estalló en grito y aplausos de bienvenida. Todos los alumnos aplaudieron, menos Ariatna. "Antes" susurro Ariatna.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Cuando todavía no terminaban de aplaudir, Ariatna se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y salió del Gran Salón.

No sabía como reaccionar a la noticia. Tenía que estar feliz porque su mejor amiga también era bruja, pero debía odiarla porque era una Malfoy, y porque no tuvo la confianza suficiente para contárselo.

"Con razón nunca me hablaba de su familia" pensó Ari "o nunca quiso que fuéramos a su casa".

Cuando vio que los alumnos comenzaban a salir del Gran Salón, se paró de las escaleras y se dirigió a La sala común de Griffindor. De repente sintió que alguien la llamaba a la distancia. Se dio vuelta, y al ver quien era, se olvidó completamente de que le hacia señas para que se acercara y se dirigió a su torre.

- Chuk, espera- Ariatna paró en seco y se dio vuelta para ver quien era la persona que la había detenido.

- Que quieres Malfoy?- dijo fríamente Ariatna.


End file.
